Sunshine
by Poppyseed58
Summary: Sunshine is a loyal Sunclan cat but something happens that shake her faith Believing her clan destroy Sunshine decides to become a rogue, unknown to her ,Moon Ray her brother and the kits survive.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sunshine

Authur: Poppyseed58

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own The Warrior Cats serious. They are own by Erin Hunter, O.C. are mine.

Copyright 2014

Authur's Note : This my first Warrior Cat story. I made a few mistakes so I am reposting.

Allegiances

Cats of Sunclan

Leader : Rosestar -small white she cat

Deputy: Streak Lightning -black and white tom, Sunshine's mate

Medicine Cat: Wind Bleeze – black she cat with blue eye

Warriors: Moon Ray- ginger tom with white paws

Queens: Sunshine - yellow and white she cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye .

(mother to Rockykit- black and white tom kit with amber eyes ,Lilykit- yellow she kit with amber eyes and Rustickit - bright red tom kit with green eyes)

Graymint- white and gray she cat with yellow eyes ( mother to Leapkit yellow she cat and Foxkit- white tom kit with brushy tail )

Elders Darkweed – dark gray she cat

Ralph – white tom cat with black spots formerly kittypet

Chapter One: Why would Starclan do this?

Sunshine sat outside the nursery watching her kits playing with Graymint's kits. "Okay I'm the clan's leader, Lilykit quickly said, Leafkit you can be my deputy."

"Hey how come she's gets to be your deputy? I'm your brother." Rustickit asked.

"Because, we're both she cats and she cats rule." answered Leafkit.

"That's still not fair," Rustickit protected.

Lilykit throught for a moment. "I know you can be my medicine cat, they can talk to Starclan"

Rustickit nodded, "yeah I would make a great medicine cat. Thanks Lilykit."

"You're welcome. Oh Rockykit, Foxkit, you can be my warriors."

They both nodded.

"Okay then it settled. Lilykit said as she climbed on a large stone. "All kits who are old enough to catch their own tail report for a clan meeting."

Sunshine smiled as the kits sat by the stone and waited for Lilykit to speak.

"Leafkit, do you have anything to report."

"Yes Lilykit, prey is running real fast and we can't catch it."

"Hum this is bad. Rockykit and Foxkit go and tell the prey not to run so fast, we have to be able to catch it."

Both kits nodded and ran over to the elder's den where Ralph and Darkweed were laying on a flat rock sunning themselves.

Rockykit climbed up on the rock and hissed in Ralph's face. "Now you listen to me prey, you stop running so fast so we can catch you or else."

Ralph sat up and stare at the kit, "or else what ?" he snarled.

Rockykit puffed himself up trying to look bigger. "You don't want to know."

Ralph picked Rockykit up by the scruff of his neck, jumping down he walked over to Sunshine.

"I'm trying to rest, please keep your kits away from me."

"Ralph, they are just kits," Sunshine said ,staring at the white tom.

Ralph gave no replied just turn and walk away. When he climb back on the rock Darkweed shook her head. "You need to have more patiences with kits."

"Never had patiences with them when I was living with twolegs, don't plan to now."

Darkweed cuffed him on the ear with her unshealth claws "You're hopeless." Ralph just yawn and closed his eyes.

"Hey Sunshine."

Sunshine turned to see Graymint coming out of the nursery "Hey why don't you ask Streak Lightning if you can go on a hunting patrol? It's been a while, I'll watch the kits."

"Oh that would be great, Graymint, thank you. I'll go ask him now."

Graymint nodded as she watched her friend heading to find Streak Lightning Sunshine found her leader Rosestar sharing a rabbit with Wind Breeze the medicine cat.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sunshine?"

Sunshine bowed her head in respect towards her leader. "I was looking for Streak Lightning to ask if I could go on hunting patrol. I really would like to go. Graymint is watching my kits."

Wind Breeze looked up, "they are ready left,but I suppose if you hurried you can catch them."

"Thank you."

"Sunshine."

"Yes Rosestar."

"May Starclan guide your way and give you a good hunt."

"Thank you. Rosestar."

Sunshine ran out of the camp though the brambles she quickly picked up the hunting patrol's scent. As she followed it she could feel the wind blowing hard. It was nothing like she ever feft before. Suddenly she was picked up into the air. She yowled as the strong wind took her blew her into a deep hole. When she landed with a thump everything went black.

To Sunshine it seem like serveral sunraises before she opened her eyes,she try hard to remember what had happened. She slowly got up and saw that a tree branch was stretched out by her and she painfully climbed out. When she got to the top she saw to her horror everything she knew was destory. The big elm tree was uprooted and laying on the ground it's branch was what she had climbed out on. Other trees, which used to stand tall now also laying like broken sticks on the forest floor. She even saw part of a twoleg's nest laying in pieces. Sunshine gasped as she ran back towards the camp.

She stopped and stared down at the camp there seem to be nothing left. She some how found her way down and headed to what was left of the nursery.

"Graymint! Graymint! Can you hear me?" She listened hoping to heard something, anything. But all she heard was the rustling of leaves nothing else not even the sound of prey everything was quiet. This made her pelt stand on end . Her home, her mate ,Streak Lightning ,her kit and her friends were all gone. There was nothing left.

"Oh Starclan. How could you do this? Take everything and everyone I love away from me. What did I do to deserve this." Sunshine yowled to the stars above her."

End of Chapter 1

Please R. R


	2. Chapter 2 Destruction

Title: Sunshine Part 2

Authur: Poppyseed58

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own The Warrior Cats serious. They are own by Erin Hunter, O.C. are mine.

Copyright 2014

Part 2 Destruction

Sunshine shook her head, "you have no answer for me, Starclan? Then maybe you're not the ancestors I thought you were. I am never going to be a clan cat again. For now and this day forward I will become a rogue. " Sunshine took one last look at the stars and then walk away.

Moon Ray slowly came out from under the wooden box he stared around.

"The twoleg's nest is gone ," squeak Lilykit as she also came out from under.

"What happen to it?" Rockykit asked following his sister. Soon the rest of the kits came out and all stare with wide eyes. Leapkit ran over to her father, "Moon Ray ! I'm scare."

Foxkit ran over to his father too and place his tail gently around Leapkit. "Don't be afraid I'll protect you."

Rustickit began to look around he didn't want any of them to think he was scare. Suddenly he spotted a long piece of wood coming down to the floor.

"Look Moon Ray, there's a way out."

Moon Ray came over to investigate. "It looks steading enough. Do you kits think you can climb it?"

All five kits look up and nodded. "Okay then one at the time . I'll follow just to be safe. Foxkit , you go first."

Foxkit try to climb on but his legs were too short. Moon Ray pick him up placing him on the wood . "Okay now one paw step at a time and don't look down."

Foxkit slowly climb up he could feel his father behind him. 'I'm not scare I can do this 'he thought to himself. Soon they reach the top, Moon Ray pick him up and place him on the ground.

"Stay here while I get the others."

Leapkit was next follow by Lilykit, Rockykit and then Rustickit. Once everyone was out they all stare at their forest. There were fallen trees everywhere but what caught Rockykit attention was a stone that was stuck in the ground upside down.

"Moon Ray! Isn't that the sunstone, where Rosestar calls for a clan meeting"?

Moon Ray sniff at the stone and could smell Rosestar's scent all over it. "Yes. I wonder how it got here. Come on we need to get back to camp."

It took a while for them to get there but when they did all they saw was destruction. The dens were all cave in the stones were crushed. The place where the apprentices train was only a big hole in the ground nothing was left . Moon Ray stare in horror he wanted to head back to the kits but he couldn't move instead he fell to the ground and let out a terrific cry.

"Don't cry my love, even though I'm gone. I will always be with you."

Moon Ray look up to see his mate Graymint standing over him.

"Mama! , Mama! , cried Leapkit as she ran down into the camp.

Graymint ran over to her kit. "Oh Leapkit, you're all right. Is Foxkit with you?"

"Yes, Mama, he is so are Lilykit, Rockykit and Rustickit. Mama? Why are you so bright?"

The rest of the kits were now also standing around Graymint staring at her. Moon Ray cry out to her. "Oh Graymint, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault my love, at least you got the kits out ," and for that I'm grateful."

"You don't understand, Graymint . We weren't even here. I took them to the old twoleg's nest to teach them how to hunt mice. Graymint , I so sorry. I should have been here."

Graymint tail touch Moon Ray's " No my love if you and the kits have been here you would have perished too."

"Are they all gone?"

She shook her head. "No your sister Sunshine was not here when the storm hit. She was out in the forest and Starclan protected her. Moon Ray, she has turn her back on Starclan and has become a rogue. You must find her and together find a new clan to join."

He nodded his head. "I will find her ."

"Good but wait a while till the kits are old enough to travel at least three more moons."

"But where will we stay?"

Graymint look up at the sky follow the rainbow it will lead you to where you can stay."

Moon Ray look up and saw the rainbow the kits did the same. "Say good-bye to Graymint kits , we have to get going."

Foxkit and Leapkit push their way to Graymint. "Good-bye , Mama, will we ever see you again?" Leapkit asked.

"Oh yes my little ones some day we will see each other in Starclan. Promise me you will both grow up to be great warriors."

"We will, Mama, We promise."

Rockykit look at his littermates "Why didn't Lightning Strike come to us?

"Maybe he wasn't able or maybe he's not gone." Rustickit answered.

"Moon Ray do you think our father is alive?"

Moon Ray look at Graymint for an answer.

"I don't have an answer for you right now I haven't seen him."

"Yay! Then Lightning Strike could be still alive." Lilykit cried out.

Moon Ray looking again at the ruin camp just shook his head.

"Come on let's go."

They all took one last look before they left .

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 The Clan

Title: Sunshine

Author: Poppyseed58

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own The Warrior Cats serious. They are own by Erin Hunter, O.C. are mine.

Copyright 2014

Part 3 The Clan

The black and white tom shook his head as he looked out towards the forest. The strange storm destroyed everything in the camp, if not for Starclan warning Wind Breeze all of them would have perished. But only a few cats died, Graymint being one of them. He thought about the brave gray and white queen and knew she would be missed. He turned to Wind Breeze.

"Come on we must tell the clan that our home is gone."

Wind Breeze nodded her head as she followed Sunclan's deputy back to the others. Their leader Rosestar was waiting.

"Do you have anything to report?"

I'm afraid that everything is lost. We have to find a new home."

Rosestar looked tired as she gave a sad sigh. "Isn't there anyway we could stay?"

"I'm afraid not Rosestar. All the dens have been cave in and the prey is either dead or left. There is nothing here to sustain us. If we are to survive we must leave."

Rosestar turned to Wind Breeze. "Has Starclan spoken to you since this happened?"

Wind Breeze only shook her head, Rosestar turn away.

"I must call our clan together to tell them the news."

She looked around for something to stand on spotting a tree that had fallen. She climbed up on it and yowled.

"All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey please come here so that I can give you Lightning Strikes' report."

All the cats gathered, Rosestar waited to make sure they were all there.

"Today my friends we have lost our home and must find a new one."

A dapple red she cat looked up at her leader. "Rosestar, where will we go? This has always been our home."

"I know Red Fern but Starclan will provide we will know what to do as soon as Wind Breeze talks to them."

"I will go to the Sun Pool now if it hasn't been destroyed." Wind Breeze said.

"Good, but take a warrior with you" Rosestar reply to the medicine cat.

Wind Breeze turned towards Rushfur "Would you come with me?"

Rushfur hurried over to the medicine cat. "Yes, Wind Breeze I would be honor."

"Then we better get going."

As they were leaving Rosestar look back at Lightning Strike. "How many cats did we lose?"

"I believe only three warrior and five kits. My mate Sunshine our kits, Moon Ray and Graymint and their kits."

"I see. I'll be in my den. I mean. Oh never mind I just need to think."

Lightning Strike watches her leave wishing he could say something to his leader to make her feel better. But he knew there was nothing he could say. His own lost was too great.

"Sunshine, if you survive this storm I hope you are well and safe. I hope our kits are with you."

Wind Breeze and Rushfur soon arrival to at the Sun Pool.

"Rushfur please wait here while I go share tongues with Starclan."

"I will wait right here for you Wind Breeze."

Wind Breeze nodded then enter the tunnel that lead to the Sun Pool. She had to use her scents to find her way to the pool.

When she came out of the tunnel the pool was waiting. The Sun Pool glittered like stars. Wind Breeze walk over to the pool and sat down then she place her tongue into the pool soon she felt her drifting away.

"Wind Breeze please stand and walk with me."

Wind Breeze looked up to see Graymint. She quickly stood and placed her head on Graymint's shoulder.

"Oh, Graymint, I miss you so much."

"I miss you as well Wind Breeze and the rest of our clan."

"Is Moon Ray and your kits here?"

"No, Wind Breeze they survival. Moon Ray took them to the old two leg place to teach them how to hunt. I know it's against the warrior code but if he hadn't done it they would have perished along with me."

"I am glad they are alive but where are they? Your kits still need you."

"They are safe and soon will be searching for Sunshine."

"Then Sunshine is alive that's good news."

Graymint sadly shook her head. "Sunshine has turned her back on us and the warrior code. She had left to become a rogue."

"What do you want us to do?"

"There is nothing you can do Wind Breeze. We have already send Moon Ray to find her."

"What about the kits?"

"They are safe that is all I can tell you about them at the moment. Look into the pool and tell me what you see."

Wind Breeze looked into the pool and saw a forest. It was large with tree so tall they seem to touch the sky. Lushes green plants and herbs grew everywhere there was also a creek running through it. As Wind Breeze watch she saw a white she cat fishing at the creek.

"Who is that?"

"That, Wind Breeze, is Reed Willow. She is a warrior in Creek Clan."

"Creek Clan? Do you mean there's another clan?"

"Not just one there are three of them. Dark Clan, they live in the darkest part of the forest. Meadow Clan, they live out in the open field and Creek Clan and they live near the creek."

"Then why show me this? "

"Because the forest is unbalance it needs four clans. Sun Clan was supposed to come here long ago but our ancestors became lazy and settle where we used to live. It is now time for Sun Clan to go there."

"But if we go there how will Moon Ray and Sunshine find us."

"I don't know. I'm not even sure that Sunshine will be back."

Wind Breeze sadly nodded.

Graymint touch her shoulder with her head. "I know this is hard but we will help you when we can. Now wake up you have much to tell Rosestar."

tbc


End file.
